


I Don't Want a Lot for Christmas

by linkuus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, actually it's butch lesbian kara danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkuus/pseuds/linkuus
Summary: Prompt from my tumblr: Kara is trying to figure out what to get Lena for Christmas so she uses her super hearing to listen to Sam and Lena talk for hints and accidentally overhears Lena confessing she has feelings for Kara which ensues Kara being a gay mess around Lena bc she still isn't ready to tell her that she SG but has no clue how to tell her that she knows





	I Don't Want a Lot for Christmas

If there’s one thing Kara Danvers has always been the absolute best at, it’s buying presents for the people she loves. As soon as she learned about the idea of Christmas, she wanted to get the perfect gifts for the Danvers for taking her in when she got to Earth. She didn’t necessarily believe in the rest of Christmas, but gift giving and happiness? She loved it. She’d never struggled too hard when picking out gifts for people, until she met Lena Luthor. 

“Kara, I swear to God if you break a hole in my door I’m gonna have Lucy kill you,” Alex knows Kara can hear her, so she doesn’t bother yelling as she gets out of bed to answer the door. “It’s so early how does she have the energy?” Lucy complains, pulling a pillow over her head to drown out the increasingly loud knocks on the door. She hears the door open and Kara’s already mid-sentence before she can register the door shutting, truthfully she’s not completely sure it’s shut. 

“-know it’s early but I’m stressing out Alex what do I do I’ve never had this problem before why is it so hard now?” Kara says, pacing back and forth next to Alex with her hands shoved into her pockets. Alex rubs the sleep from her eyes, her brain trying to work double time to catch up to Kara’s pace. “Kara, slow down for a second, what are you talking about?” She says finally, shutting the door and walking to the kitchen to make some coffee – she might as well get the day started. “Alex, keep up! Lena, I don’t know what to get her and Christmas is literally tomorrow and I might have lied to her and said she’s gonna love her gift when I don’t even have an idea of what to get her! She could buy anything in the world, hell she could probably buy the world, and I just have a reporter’s salary and the D.E.O – which by the way they don’t pay all that well we need to talk to J’onn – and nothing I can afford is good enough for her,” Kara rambles, huffing as she drags her hands through her short hair. It took so much convincing Alex to let her cut her hair short “what about Supergirl?” she’d said, worried that the short hair would give her secret identity away; luckily no one really seemed to notice the peppy little CatCo reporter chopped her hair off the same day Supergirl was seen sporting a new super suit (this time with pants!) with her hair chopped off. That day when she had lunch with Lena, she kept gushing about Kara’s new hair and touched it and called her handsome. Kara blushes now, still thinking about it.

Alex noticed the color in Kara’s cheeks, but she figured it’s too early to hear Kara gush about Lena some more. “Kara slow down, why don’t you just invite her to Christmas at your apartment and that can be your gift to her? So she isn’t all alone for the holiday?” Alex suggests. “I can’t just not give her anything,” Kara complains. She takes a breath in to say more, but she’s cut off by Lucy, who was making her way into the kitchen. “You don’t have to use a holiday you don’t even celebrate to buy your crush a present you know. Plus, this shouldn’t even be an issue you literally have super-hearing. Lena and Sam are out shopping for Ruby, why don’t you just fly by and listen in?” Lucy hadn’t even crossed fully into the kitchen before a blur of red and blue flew out of the window, leaving nothing but a breeze in her wake. “You can’t just bring up her crush every time you want Kara to leave you know,” Alex chuckles, nudging her girlfriend playfully.

* * *

Kara listens closely for Lena’s heartbeat for a second as she flies over National City, it always calmed her nerves to at least know Lena was okay, so when she heard that Lena’s heart was pounding, she doubled down and flew towards the source as fast as she could. Kara scans L-Corp for any danger, confused as to why Lena’s here when she’s supposed to be out with Sam. The two women are in Lena’s office, Sam is leaning against the arm of the couch and Lena is pouring herself some water, there’s no imminent danger. Kara flies just above so she’s out of sight and listens in, Lucy’s words earlier echoing in the back of her mind

“But what if it doesn’t turn out just fine?” Lena asks Sam, putting all of her focus on pouring water, her back to the other woman. “What if I tell her I’m literally in love with her and it ruins everything we have? I’d rather have Kara as a friend than not at all. I don’t even know if she’s actually a lesbian.” She adds, finally turning around to face Sam. “Yeah okay Lena, Kara chopped her hair off and turned thirty different shades of red when you called her handsome because she’s straight,” Sam jokes, chuckling. Kara drops as Sam finishes speaking, cursing before she regains herself and shoots back up into the sky before she can hit the ground. She flies into the alley next to L-Corp and quickly changes, purposefully tuning out the conversation floors above her now. She walks into the building, saying hi to Jess as she passes on her way up to Lena’s office.

Kara paces outside of Lena’s office for a second, pushing her and through her short hair (a new nervous habit she’s picked up since cutting it off) and smoothing her shirt down. She glances down at herself, making sure her shirt is tucked in evenly before knocking on the door, walking in after a beat to give Lena and Sam a few seconds. “Hey! Sorry to drop in unannounced but I was in the neighborhood,” Kara explains, smiling at Lena. “Really I won’t be here long. Lena, I wanted to invite you to my apartment for Christmas, if you’re free?” She says, looking down briefly to fix her glasses. Sam looks over at Lena, rolling her eyes at the light pink in her cheeks before saying bye to the both of them and slipping out of the office. “Kara of course I’ll come to your Christmas party, I’d just sit here, drink wine, and wait for Lillian to make an attempt at my life for the holidays otherwise,” Lena says, chuckling as she walks to the couch, taking a seat. Kara makes her way over, sitting next to Lena out of habit and nudges the other woman’s shoulder with her own. “You know Supergirl doesn’t celebrate Christmas, I-she wouldn’t let that happen.” They fall into a comfortable silence, Kara staring at Lena while her mind races. Lena liked her, Lena said she’s in love with her and she has to sit here and act like she doesn’t know. She’s not supposed to know; how would she even tell her now? 

She snaps up when she feels Lena’s hand on her knee over her pants, dazed for second before she registers that Lena is speaking to her. “-like you’re a thousand miles away, is everything alright?” Lena asks, concern etched into her face. Kara nods, smiling a little as she becomes acutely aware of their proximity. “Yeah! Yes, never better, no worries. Nothing interesting nothing going on it’s all normal.” Kara cringes a little at Lena’s raised eyebrow, knowing she’s a terrible liar. “Kara, I can tell when someone’s lying to me. What’s going on in your mind?” Lena asks, worried. “I, uh.I-It’s nothing.” She searches Lena’s face, her eyes flicking between her eyes that somehow always draw Kara in and her red painted lips. Lena catches her with a small smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, and in the back of her mind she hopes that Kara can’t hear her heart pounding. Kara’s leaning in soon enough and Lena knows her mind is on the verge of short circuiting. She’s about to close the gap when Kara’s phone goes off, and they jump apart. Kara’s on her feet pacing almost too quickly back and forth when she answers the phone. Lena’s watching her, dazed. She almost kissed Kara, Kara definitely isn’t straight. “It’s Alex, I have to go. Tomorrow, my place? I’ll see you there,” Kara says quickly before rushing out of Lena’s office.

* * *

“We almost kissed Alex! I haven’t seen her since then what do I even say? How do I look at her we almost kissed! Alex are you even listening to me!?” Kara says, throwing her hands up with a dramatic huff when she sees Alex and Lucy under the mistletoe. James and Winn are already setting up Mario Kart, and all the gifts are stacked in the middle of the table while J’onn starts sorting them into piles. James leaves Winn to it and walks over, pulling Kara into a hug. “It’s alright Kara, Lena isn’t going to hate you for having to leave. But, you should tell her the truth, you know.” He steps back, looking over at Winn with a smile before looking back to Kara. “You know, if anyone would have told me a year ago when we met that you were a lesbian and I’d be the one to date Winn, I’d have laughed at the idea.” James says, laughing softly and steps over to make room for Winn to stand in front of Kara as well. “Just tell her the truth Kara, also when you tell her that you’re Supergirl, make sure she knows that I made the suit. No offence to you, but your girlfriend is like, infinitely cooler than you,” He teases Kara with a grin. “Thanks James, you’re more helpful than some people,” Kara says loud enough for Lucy and Alex to hear, receiving the middle finger from Lucy in return. “And she isn’t my girlfriend, Winn! She might not even be my friend after she finds out the truth!” She starts, thankfully being cut off by a knock on the door. “Lena,” she mumbles before speeding over to the door and taking a second to collect herself before opening it. “Lena! Come in!” Kara says, pulling Lena into a hug. Lena relaxes into the hug for a few seconds before pulling back, her hands not quite leaving Kara’s arms yet. “Thanks for inviting me, sorry I didn’t bring anything it was kind of last minute,” Lena explains, chuckling nervously. “It’s fine! I didn’t expect you to pull anything together so last minute,” Kara says quickly, not making any move to join everyone else just yet. They stand there in a comfortable silence for a little bit just staring at each other. Kara clears her throat, rubbing the back of her neck before nodding and leading Lena to everyone else. 

“Lena, this is everybody. Everybody, this is Lena. You all know each other, and I’m going to the kitchen anyone want any drinks?” Kara bolts off to the kitchen, groaning inwardly at her own awkwardness. She’s pouring wine for everyone when she hears someone walk in. “Did you need something?” She asks Lena, who looks a little confused. “No, I just got sent in here. James and Winn finished setting up the game and now they’re all playing,” Lena shrugs, walking over to stand next to Kara. “So, we need to talk don’t we?” She says quietly, glancing to Kara. Kara stays silent for a beat before she starts laughing, her face darkening with blush. Lena opens her mouth to ask until Lucy’s voice cuts her off. “You know the rules Kara! Mistletoe is indisputable!” Lena’s face tints to match Kara’s as she glances up to see the mistletoe hanging. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth when she finally makes eye contact with Kara again. “I think we’ve been set up,” Lena notes, stepping a little closer to Kara. “Yeah, I think our friends are assholes. We don’t, uh, if you don’t want to, you know. If you’re not comfortable, just, we don’t have to kiss if you, you know you don’t want to,” Kara stutters, looking at Lena’s lips as she speaks, her arms slowly circling around Lena’s waist. “Rules are rules, kiss me,” Lena replies quietly. With her permission, Kara quickly closes the gap between them. She feels more than hears Lena’s soft gasp into the kiss, and she can’t quite stop smiling against her best friend’s mouth. Lena’s hands slide into her short hair as she deepens the kiss, forgetting about everyone else. Lena pulls away first, needing to breathe, and rests her forehead against Kara’s. “I swear to god if you drop me Kara I’m never coming back,” Lena teases, watching as the realization that they’re floating passes over Kara’s face. “Rao- I mean, shit,” Kara says breathlessly, lowering them back to the ground. “Uh, surprise?” She says with a nervous smile, eyes searching Lena’s face for any sign of anger. “I’m not mad, I knew. You almost fell out of the sky today when you were spying on me at L-Corp, and you and Supergirl both cut your hair off at the same time, I’m that clueless darling,” Lena chuckles, smoothing Kara’s hair down before cupping her cheek lightly. Kara laughs and leans in to peck Lena again, relieved.

They make their way back to the living room hand in hand now to join the rest of the gang, and sit on the floor in front of the couch, leaning against each other while the others go back to the game. “You’re both going to have so much paperwork to do later,” Alex says kicking the back of Kara’s shoulder playfully with a chuckle. “Even more if you’re actually going to date each other, there’s crazy regulations,” Lucy adds, James and Winn voicing their agreement. Kara groans, laying her head back against the couch, and slides one arm around Lena. “Clear your Monday, we’re going to be swamped. Also, will you be my girlfriend?” Kara asks, turning her head to grin at Lena. “I guess you’re worth the extra effort,” Lena retorts and leans in, sighing happily as Kara meets her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> come drop a prompt in my inbox @karadanver


End file.
